gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cheetah
Model names/manufacturer Do we have verification that the older verisons of the Cheetah are 1) manufactured by Grotti and 2) named Mark I, II, III, etc.? If not, this information should be removed. In all honesty, the vehicle manufacturer is completely irrelevant until GTA IV (and GTA San Andreas in a few isolated instances), and should really only be mentioned in the article, rather than added to every model's name. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 07:56, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you completely. --MattyDienhoff 10:48, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::R* never mentioned any manufacturer names of what the Cheetah is manufacturered by. It remains unknown since then... Captain Seven-Twenty 22:00, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::GTA IV is the start of a new era. The car name Cheetah is common to the series, not the car. The car has changed completely. As far as we know GTA III era Cheetah's are made by a company called Fast Cars. (LOL! That was a joke). There is absolutely no evidence that the pre GTA IV Cheetah is made by Grotti. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::: :::Biggest GTA Fan Ever: in GTA III the Cheetah's been made by a company called Festa. It's logo was seen in beta Cheetah pictures and can be seen in some cars. Also, shape of the name looks like the one in Ford cars.Amd64 13:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Not in GTA 4 ! Why did R* remove one of the best sport cars, i dont care for the infernus too much and its slower, dose anyone know why they did not put it in gta 4 ?Fairnick68 20:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :They probably did because the Cheetah is always a Ferrari Testarossa whose design follows the corresponding era. And the Testarossa wasn't produced anymore in the 2000s. However the Cheetah is featured in GTA III, but only 5 years after it was last produced, so it's still a modern car. In GTA IV, the car would have been at least 12 years old.--Loadingue 11:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) * I think that Turismo is direct successor of Cheetah, as both cars resemble Ferrari models. In SA they appear together, but in GTA IV era only Turismo remained as possibly next generation car. V.T. 15:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) GTA V Resemblance I have to say, the Cheetah from GTA V looks like aything but an R8. It looks a lot more like a wikipedia:Koenigsegg CCX, or the CCR/Agera. The R8 looks nothing like the one that is seen in the image included in the gallery. 22:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I will totally disagree. The only ressembalance to a CCX/agera is the bottom half of the rear. However the mesh on the back part resembles a ferrari style rear end somewhat similar to the Ferrari F430. SgtByrd (talk) 19:18, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::...and disagree you shall. You're a funny little guy, you know that? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koenigsegg_Agera_R 21:49, August 28, 2012 (UTC) It's rather obvious the "The H could be removed" line was removed for a reason. Why do people keep posting that stuff? What about the SSC Aero Zombo-tech (talk) 06:52, March 23, 2013 (UTC) It seems the appearance of the car in question is rather down to perception, hence why I have refrained from editing. I see elements of CCX/ Agera, Zonda F, Ferrari F60 and maybe some SSC ultimate aero. The car's design is ambiguous if you ask me though. JBanton (Talk | ) 08:26, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't know why but I think it has some traits from this: http://lateststylishcar.blogspot.com/2011/10/ssc-ultimate-aero-tt.html Zombo-tech (talk) 00:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Could also have some elements from the Maserati MC12 BetoDT (talk) 07:58, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Could be, but the the car is has more resemblance of the Ferrari Enzo. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 08:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :It's possible, though not immediately obvious to me. It does match th class of the Cheetah (rear-mid engine, rear wheel drive supercar). JBanton (Talk | ) 08:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Both the MC12 and the Enzo have an RMR layout, so are you saying the Cheetah does not? BetoDT (talk) 08:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I said "it matches the class of the car"; the MC12 and Cheetah being the reference vehicles. JBanton (Talk | ) 08:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::My mistake. The new Cheetah isn't obvious in any direction but Italian supercars seem to be the best matches as references. BetoDT (talk) 08:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Much like the Turismo the Cheetah is set to be a Ferrari. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 08:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I totally agree BetoDT; that Cheetah's design is pretty ambiguous, but yes, it does mostly have Italian influence. (The amount of disputes that have taken place regarding its design must be a record). JBanton (Talk | ) 08:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) What do you guys think the rear in HD is based on? I don't see any Koenigsegg, and only see Spania GTA Spano.Derp Herpington (talk) 00:54, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I think that the hood of the cheetah in GTA V looks nearly identical to the hood of the ferrari FXX. I have added a sentence to the cheetah page under HD universe, but people keep removing it and replacing it with a sentence about the hood resembling the pagani zonda triclore. I see no resemblence between the the hood on the zonda and the hood on the cheetah. This is just my opinion please don't give me hate over it TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 05:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 ++ I don't think I see any resemblance to the Zonda. Cheetahs in the past were Ferraris, and I thought at no exception this shouldn't be one. My very first time encountering this car in the game, I immediately recognised a Ferrari Enzo front, GTA Spano rear and - these two are correctly mentioned on wiki - but overall slightly resembles the LaFerrari. I see absolutely no Zonda design clues, neither do I see any CLK-GTR. I do agree the car slightly recembles the SSC, possibly Aero - the low front end and the color scheme. Amran888 (talk) 18:17, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Speed ranking wrong in gtav online. With the addion of the Turismo R the Cheeah is no longer the third fastest car. The Turismo's true top speed is 247. I would make the edit myself, but it is possible that there are other faster cars as well, and the Cheetah is not even fouth. Mr Blak (talk) 11:32, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Handling What happened to actually describing the handling? I think the handling description for V needs to be revised because it's rubbish and vague. Talking about how it can handle robberies and police chases- who the hell cares, people want to know how it handles with accurate description. --Zulu2065 (talk) 23:14, May 30, 2015 (UTC)-- : Performance is very well detailed in my opinion. AndreEagle17 00:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Pininfarina P4/5? I personally think the GTA V Cheetah is a Pininfarina P4/5. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/2e/Ferrari_P45_front_right.jpg --FishTankBoss1954 (talk) 00:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :No. Monk Talk 10:42, January 10, 2016 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:17, June 11, 2016 (UTC)